


Verboten

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiake one-shot collection. Warnings vary. Tags will be added each chapter.____1. Cogitate - "You try not to let it get to you."





	Verboten

You try not to let it get to you.

 

Which is funny, because that's how you got so far. Letting your hate ~~(w~~ ~~as it just hate?~~ ~~)~~ propel you because nothing else will. Because staying still means tightening the noose around your neck.

 

 _But you don't let this do_ anything _to you._ You _kill_ the clamor in your head when it happens.

 

\--

 

The thing is---

 

You thought he'd be quick and dirty. That he'd raw you on his desk. Not a thought for your own release, or if you're even hard. Maybe he'd call you names.

 

But the first time he does it, he takes his time.

 

Pulls you into his lap facing him. Takes your clothes off one by one, caressing your bare skin. Nips your neck and rubs your nipples until heat forms in your groin. He doesn't use a condom and his cock is slick when he enters you, fucks you too slowly until you move your hips. You come first. He keeps going ( _gently_ ) until he comes balls deep inside you. He doesn't say anything.

 

It's the same the second time. _(And the third, fourth, fifth...)_

 

He _has_ to know what he's doing. Maybe he thinks you'd like it rough, so he isn't. Maybe he knows you expect him to be rough, so he isn't. Maybe he thinks this'll make you loyal.

 

You keep your mind blank. You don't know what’ll happen if you don't.

 

~~(You’d take a pen from his desk and stab his neck. You’d throw up. You'd scream his name and beg him to go harder and faster. You'd destroy everything you destroyed the rest of your life for.)~~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests. I can't guarantee I'll write it, though ._.


End file.
